Izzy
by HarmMacLove
Summary: Olivias cousin Izzy comes to live with her and changes everything. Will Izzy make Olivias life better? Chapter 2 fixed!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own 'em, only Izzy!**

**Hope yall like this, i'm not done writing it yet, but hopefully I will be done soon. Hope you enjoy, please R&R!**

**Izzy Chapter 1**

**Olivia's POV**

I sit here at the airport waiting on her to arrive. Apparently, my aunt had fallen ill and couldn't take of Izzy anymore. Izzy is my seventeen year old cousin from Indiana. I am now her guardian, I haven't even thought this through. I wasn't given very much time to prepare for her. Aunt Sandy's lawyer called and gave me the news, and just gave me some detail information. How am I supposed to take care of a teenager? I won't be home most of the time, this must be how Elliot feels, i'll ask him for help. The plane just landed, It's here already? How am I supposed to know it's her? I have no idea what she looks like! Maybe I will take her out to eat and then to the station to meet the guys. Can't wait till she meets them. Okay here the people come. What the hell is that noise? Sounds like someone is freakin' out. A girl just about knocked over two people running out of there. Oh hell that must be her, considering she's the only one under the age of about 30, great work Detective, you're a genius. Okay here goes nothing.

"Izzy?" By now the girl is sitting in a chair shaking like no other, the color slowly returning to her face.

All she said was "Land." I smiled and laughed, then sat down next to her.

"First time on a plane?" I ask. She looks up at me and nods.

I smile and introduce myself, " I'm Olivia."

She nods and smiles before saying, "Yeah, I have saw a picture before, you're really pretty, I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Izzy, everyone does."

She stands up and grabs her backpack. This is the first time I had actually taken a look at her. She was about an inch or two shorter tan me, she had dark brown hair about shoulder length mayber longer, blue eyes that look like a storm, she was skinny probably about 130 lbs, she had on a Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers baseball tee, blue jeans, and a pair of pink and black phat farm shoes. Around her neck are earphones that lead into her beige backpack. She is a very pretty girl, no doubt. I wonder what her personality is like.

"What are we doing now?" She asks smiling.

"Well I was thinking you might be hungry, so why don't we go eat and then we can go to my work."

"Olivia what do you do? They wouldn't tell me about job."

"Well I am a detective in the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan."

"That's where you investigate children and women rapes and things in that area right?"

"Yeah thats what I do."

"You must really be a strong person then, I want to be a detective too."

"Thats really awesome, lets go pick up your bags and then we can go eat."

We picked up her bags and decided to eat at this little Greek restaurant. We talked some more and I told her about the guys. She says she can't wait to meet them and I told her about the guys. I can tell she is intelligent and confident, just by the way she talks. She reminds me of myself when I was younger, she would most likely be a great detective. Here we are driving to the station, she wants to guess who they are just by looking at them. She has the cutest name picked out for Munch. she wants to call him Uncle Munchie. I'm sure she won't mind. I pull up by the station, I park and turn off the car. Izzy is asleep, so I shake her gently and she smiles at me and asks,"We're here already?" I nod my head and reply,"Yep kiddo, lets go." She opens the door and steps out, i do the same and we walk into the building side by side. She stops before the elevator and asks if we can take the stairs. We walk up three stories and through the double doors and see that the guys are throwing a ball around. They see me and they all say "Hey Liv." I say hey back, they get up and gather around Izzy and I. Intro time.."Guys this is Izzy, she will be living with me from now on." She looks at them and smiles, then starts guessing. She walks up to Fin and looks him over..

"You must be Fin, the man in leather, very nice." I hold back a laugh and she approaches Munch and does the same.

"You must be Uncle Munchie, the theory man, you like that? I thought you would." She didn't even give him a chance to respond before she went on to Elliot. Oh no what is she going to say to him?

"You must be Livvy's partner, Elliot." She looks him over a couple of times, then looks at me, "I am not complaining." then she winks. I can't take it anymore and I start laughing, she smiles at me and starts laughing too. She sits down in the chair at my desk and puts on her headphones. Then starts to write on a piece of paper. She gets up and hands me the paper, then walks toward the restroom. I open the paper and it says:

_"I wasn't sure if it would embarass you or not, so i wrote it. You didn't have to say it, I could tell by the look in your eyes, and i think he likes you too."_

I can't believe that my cousin who I have only known for 3 1/2 hours could tell how i feel about him, but i keep it so well hidden from everyone else, shes good. Cragen finally comes out of his office and looks at me, "Wheres she at?" Wow, hello to you too. "She's in the restroom." Well she was, now she is walking back here. She sees him and smiles, then walks up to him.

"Hi I'm Olivias cousin Izzy. You must be Captain Cragen, its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too. How you likin' New York so far?"

"Well from what I have seen, its alright. There are some good lookin' guys and its bigger than where I'm from." She says looking toward Fin, Munch, and Elliot.

"You're from Indiana right?"

"Yeah the hoosier state."

"Olivia why don't you take a couple of days and help her get settled in. Elliot why don't you help today and take tomorrow too, go be with your kids."

I nodded and walked over to Elliot and told him to come over in about 45 minutes. Then Izzy and I head to my place. When we get in the car and start to drive to my place she looks at me and asks,

"What do you think about this? I know you didn't really have a choice, but you can be honest with me, I'm tougher than I look."

I take a second to collect my thoughts and I reply," Well I don't know how much you know about be, but I have lived alone pretty much all my life, so its gonna take me a while to get used to this, but I think its going to be nice to have someone around. I do have to tell you though, my job sometimes doesn't allow me to be home alot. So after school, I want you to come to the station. You can stay there until i get to leave. We have a crib, which you didn't get to see, but there are beds to sleep in."

"Okay, so where am I going to school?"

"I am not sure yet, but I will call in the morning."

"Livvy, I hope you don't mind if I call you that, but does Elliot have kids and is he married?"

"Yeah, two girls around your age, Maureen and Kathleen and then there are the twins Dickie and Lizzie. He is in the middle of a divorce though."

"I know its kinda sudden but do you think I could meet them? I want to know someone before I start school."

"Sure I will ask Elliot when he comes over today."

We moved everthing in and got her situated. I never knew how much a teenager has. She has a futon, two dressers, a big boom box, a tv, a vcr/dvd player, a computer, and a desk. Then there is her shoes, clothes, and the things for her rooms. She has everything, she is an adorable girl. I could be good at this. I showed her everything and she went to take a shower. Now, Elliot and I are watching some tv and talking. Izzy will be happy to know that she gets to meet the girls. Here she comes, she is wearing a Marvin Harrison jersey and gray sweatpants, and she is carrying a pillow that is shaped like a football. She sits in front of us on the floor, just looking at us. She smiles and she gets that look in her eyes that says shes planning something, then she says,"So whats up with you guys?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own em, only Izzy. Please R&R. Izzys POV.**

**Izzy Chapter 2**

I never thought I would like it here in Manhattan, but I was wrong. I go to the University Neighborhood High School, where I have alot of friends. I go to work down at the diner or to the 1-6 afterschool. I have this family now, Liv, Elliot and his kids, and the guys at the station. Liv is the greatest person I know. She didn't have to take me in, but she did. I owe her big time for it too. She gave me everything I ever wanted, now its my turn to pay her back. What is something Liv wants? Something she needs? I know, but I am going to need the help of Maureen and Kathleen Stabler on this one.

She wants and needs Elliot, he has to be blind not to see it. Well then again she is blind too because he feels the exact same way, they are soulmates. They look at eachother and sparks fly, the look in their eyes can only be love and their eyes just sparkle when they are around eachother. Some would find it sickening but I think it's the sweetest thing ever. How awesome is it that they both love eachother, the fact that they don't have a clue is kind of a problem. It won't be for long because I am going to open their eyes and what they see will blow them both away. They deserve happiness, just look at what they do everyday. I've seen it before, the late nights that he stays when he doesn't have too, the innocent touches that really mean more, this is going to be so great. Now I just have to get this plan in action.

I am on my way down to the diner I work at, Maureen and Kathleen are meeting me there. I walk into the diner and sit at a booth because they aren't here yet. I smile and say hey when they walk in and sit down at the booth with me. We talk about school and everything for a few minutes, but now its time to get serious and talk business.

"Hey, umm..is your dad seeing anyone?"

"Nope, I think hes upset that our mom has moved on." Maureen says.

"Would ya'll be upset if he started dating someone?"

"Who do you have in mind?" Kathleen asks with a smile on her face.

"Liv."

"Yeah thats what we thought too, but how?" Maureen asks leaning in.

"Well I guess I could write stuff down about Liv and you could write stuff about your dad then exchange at on the net afterschool. Since I know Cap better then I will clear this with him, okay?"

"When would you want to start this?" Kathleen asks looking excited.

"Right now I think. I will go home and cook something, you three come over in about an hour, Do you guys like Chili?"

"Yeah we do, see ya in an hour Izzy!" They say and walk out of the diner.

I get out my cell and press 1, Liv is speed dial number 1, I tell her that I am cooking chili and it will be ready in an hour. Now i just gotta get the chili done in time.

Dinner went as planned. Kathleen, Maureen, and I decide to leave them alone for a while and we go to my room. We talk about family. I never really had a family. Aunt Sally was just that an aunt. I don't remember my mother or father. Maureen and Kathleen have both, which is cool. Liv told me about her past. She doesn't have a mom or dad either. Well her mom died, which means shes is alone, not anymore though because I am here. It would be cool to have her as a mom. She is loving, funny, intelligent, and a strong awesome cop. She is independent too, which is cool. I wonder what her and Elliot are doing?

"Lets go spy on them, girls!"

We open my door slowly, making sure not to make a noise. We crawl down the hall and look around the corner. They are asleep on the couch. We walk in there to take a closer look. Elliot has his arm around her shoulders and her head is on his shoulder close to his neck. I wish I had a camera, that would make the perfect picture. I grab a blanket and cover them up. I turn off the tv and lights, then we walk back to my room. I let them have my room and I head to Liv's room. I lay here now and wonder what the future holds. I think that it would be great to have a family with Elliot and his kids, that's if we can get then together.

**Hope you all are liking this so far, again Please R&R**


End file.
